Mi profesor de historia
by Laliasd
Summary: Fluttershy esta enamorada profundamente de su profesor de historia pero por temor a que este la rechazara o a que alguien la juzgara dejo su amor en secreto, pero por causa de llegar tarde a un muy importante examen de historia descubrirá de que no es tan alocada la idea de un amor entre una alumna y su profesor.


**Hola dulzuras, hoy me levante muy inquieta y pues me puse a ver la primera película de My Little Pony ''Equestria Girls'' y me llene de inspiración y cree este pequeño Oneshot con la intención de entretenerlos.**

**Declaimer: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic no me pertenece, sus personajes no son de mi propiedad ni tampoco las películas.**

**Espero que disfruten de esta pequeña lectura.**

**Mi profesor de historia**

-Que emoción, que emoción, que emoción.

-¿Pasaste?

-¡Sí! Grito emocionada la chica de cabellos multicolor.

-Felicidades Dash sabía que lo harías. Felicito la chica granjera.

-¿Con cuanto? Pregunto Twilight con mucha curiosidad.

-100 Pronuncio Rainbow Dash mientras que de unos de sus bolsillos sacaba la hoja de evaluación, donde la esquina derecha estaba estampada con un 100 dentro de un circulo en rojo, mostrándoselos orgullosa de su calificación.

-OH GENIAL. Grito feliz Pinkie Pie saltando de un lado al otro.

-No puedo creerlo ya soy miembro oficial de los Wondercolts. Exclamo con mucha emoción Rainbow Dash.

-Pues créelo Cariño, te has esforzado mucho para conseguir esto te lo mereces. Dijo Rarity dándole un guiño.

-Pero no lo hubiese conseguido gracias a ustedes. Dijo alegremente la chica de cabellos multicolor mientras que con sus amigas se daban un abrazo grupal.

-Oye terrón de azúcar ¿No tenías un examen de historia?

-Ay no.

-¿Qué paso? Pregunto Rarity

-Debía de entrar a clase de historia. Hizo una breve pausa para coger torpemente la muñeca de Rainbow Dash mirando su reloj. –Hace como 15 minutos y debo de presentar un examen realmente importante. Dijo muy preocupada.

-¿Qué tan importante querida?

-Vale el 65% de todo este semestre en su materia.

-Auch sí que es importante.

-Ve querida, apresúrate a ver si tienes tiempo.

-lo hare.

-Suerte querida. Dijo Rarity.

Fluttershy corría por los pasillos de la prestigiosa escuela, cosa que no se debía hacer, pero la tímida chica lo hizo para así ver si tenía un poco de tiempo y lograba convencer a su adorado profesor de historia, no era un secreto que la clase favorita de Fluttershy era historia pero algo que nadie sabía que era su favorita por quien daba la materia. Discord era ya un hombre hecho y derecho de extraña apariencia que enloquecía muchas de las chicas que estudiaban en Canterlot High incluyéndola, desde que el entro a dar clases ella quedo profundamente enamorada de su profesor pero por temor a que el la rechazara o que alguien la juzgara dejo su amor en secreto. Llegando a la puerta de su salón que era el 3-B cogió una gran bocanada de aire y luego la expulso para tomar valor para así abrir la puerta.

-Señorita esta no son horas de llegar. Exclamo seriamente el profesor.

-E es q que. Balbuceo. – perdón, es que q que me retrase un poco. Explico avergonzada.

-Que sea la última vez Señorita que vuelva a llega tarde.

-Si profesor.

-Pero recuerde Señorita que toda acción tiene su consecuencia. Dijo Discord severamente.

-¿Qué?

-Si Señorita, por haber llegado tarde no podrá presentar el examen. Exclamo el profesor. Llamando la atención de todos en el salón en especial a un grupo de chicas que cotilleaban y se burlaban de Fluttershy.

-Pe pero reprobare.

-Si usted desea quitar ese gran 01 correspondiente de su examen que no hizo por llegar tarde, deberá hoy a las 11 presentarse en mi cubículo para asignarle unas grandes series de actividades curriculares para sí remendar su calificación. Explico el profesor.

-Está bien. Exclamo un poco desanimada Fluttershy.

-Puede retirarse Señorita que estamos en examen. Fluttershy tristemente se marcho del aula de clases para luego ir a la cafetería está muy desanimada de que su amado profesor la tratara así mientras le comunicara de que había reprobado su materia. Le afectaba mucho más la forma de su trato hacia ella ya que lo amaba y muchas veces había soñado que él la mirara de otra forma más que una simple alumna de su clase.

-Vamos no seas tonta Fluttershy el es tu profesor de historia y tu una alumna mas, además ¿Cómo podrías pensar de que él se fijaría en alguien como tú? Se dijo así misma mientras se sentaba en unas de las mesas vacías de la cafetería mientras dejaba escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Terrón de azúcar ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar presentando tu examen? Pregunto Applejack sorprendiendo a la tímida chica.

-Larga historia. Susurro en un tono lo suficiente para que la granjera escuchara.

-Soy toda oídos.

-Te cuento luego. Dijo débilmente la chica que cuidaba animales.

-Está bien

-Bueno Terroncito espero que tengas mucha suerte.

-Gracias. Agradeció mientras desviaba su vista hacia unas de las ventanas.

-Y dime ¿iras a la fiesta que hará Pinkie por la buena calificación de Dash y por haber ingresado a los Wondercolts?

-Claro. Dijo débilmente la chica.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bueno Terroncito me debo de ir ya que debo repartir estas invitaciones suerte Fluttershy. Dijo la granjera marchándose de la cafetería. Fluttershy suspiro, saco su teléfono y se dispuso jugar en el para así dejar pasar su tiempo. Las horas pasaban hasta que llegaron las 11, Fluttershy guardo su teléfono y se dispuso a ir hacia el cubículo de su querido profesor, a paso rápido se dirigía dispuesta hacer las actividades ''Curriculares'' que le implantaría hacer su profesor. La tímida chica toco levemente la puerta del despacho del profesor esperando con muchos nervios y emoción.

-Adelante. Recibió como respuesta. Fluttershy abrió lentamente abrió la puerta dejando ver a un Discord ocupado revisando, evaluando y registrando en su portátil las notas de la reciente evaluación que tuvo con su alumnos, ella se adentro al despacho y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-Siéntese. Ordeno sin si quiera mirarla. La chica tomo asiento en la silla que estaba delante de su escritorio. Ella lo observo detenidamente a Discord que hacia su trabajo dedicada mente olvidándose de lo que iba decir.

_Se ve tan lindo así._ Pensó la chica mientras suspiraba al verlo así, comenzando a fantasear como siempre lo hacía en sus clases.

-¿Señorita? Exclamo Discord. –¿Señorita? Volvió a llamarla esta vez utilizando un tono de voz más fuerte. Esto fue captado por Fluttershy despertando de su trance mientras se avergonzaba por estar fantaseando con su adorado profesor.

-L lo lo siento. Dijo cabizbaja tratando de ocultar su sonrojo causado por la gran vergüenza que tenia.

-Tranquila Fluttershy y con tu permiso debo decirte que luces hermosa con esas mejillas sonrojadas. Exclamo burlón Discord. Causando que el sonrojo de la chica aumentara aun mas su color.

-Profesor dígame ¿Cuáles son las actividades que debo realizar para poder enmendar mi mala calificación? Pregunto tímidamente la chica aun con las mejillas rojas del elogio que le dio su profesor.

-Vaya pensé que nunca preguntarías eso. Exclamo feliz Discord mientras se levantaba de su cómodo asiento empezando a guardar todo rápidamente. Causando que la chica se extraña un poco por su repentina aptitud. –Querida lo que harás será lo siguiente. Dijo para luego dar un chasquido con sus dedos provocando que todo lo que había en el despacho desapareciera a excepción de la puerta. Esto causo que la chica se asustara en sobremanera, retrocediendo rápidamente dos pasos.

-¿Q qu que paso? Pregunto asustada la chica al ver que todo había desaparecido como por arte de magia.

-Querida Fluttershy. Hizo una breve pausa, Fluttershy retrocedía lentamente hasta que el se teletransportó apareciendo justamente delante de ella con una pequeña distancia que los separaba causando que la tímida chica se pusiera un más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-Querida deberás besarme. Susurro seductoramente Discord para dar otro chasquido con sus dedos provocando que el seguro de la puerta se colocara.

-¡¿Qué?! Exclamo Fluttershy con su cara roja de la vergüenza y por esa extraña situación en la que estaba. El no respondió, se acerco un poco mas dejando 1 centímetro de separación en su rostro para luego unir sus labios con los de ella.

_No puedo creerlo. _ Pensó sorprendida de lo que estaba sucediendo. Ella se sentía atrapada cuando empezó a sentir sus brazos envolviéndose en su cintura solo opto por abrazarlo y arregostar su cabeza en sus hombros. Era más cálido de lo que pensaba, no estaba segura de hacerlo pero luego recobro su antigua posición tomo valor y presiono sus labios con los de él, fue un beso corto y suave. Sus manos alzaron el rostro de la chica permitiendo observarla mejor.

-Eres hermosa. Dijo coquetamente.

-N no lo so soy. Exclamo tímidamente la chica que en estos momentos estaba más roja que las manzanas que cosechaba Applejack.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no lo soy. Dijo la chica cabizbaja.

-Eres hermosa. Volvió a decir para luego besarla esta vez con más pasión y lujuria. Fluttershy apenas podía mantener el ritmo de él, ya que tenía muy poca experiencia sobre estos temas a la única persona que beso fue a Big Macintosh por una pequeña apuesta que perdió por parte de Rainbow Dash.

-Déjate llevar querida. Susurro en su oído para luego morder su lóbulo. Por tal acto Fluttershy dejo escapar de sus labios gemidos.

-Pe pero profesor. El no la dejo continuar porque nuevamente la beso, ella se empezó a olvidar de la realidad en la que vivía para concentrarse completamente en los labios que la estaban besando. Abrazo tímidamente el cuello de su profesor dejándose llevar de ese dulce beso. El corto el beso tratando de ser lo más sutil posible.

-No me vuelvas a decir profesor.

-E eres mi mi profesor.

-Mi nombre es Discord no profesor. Exclamo enojado. –Además querida en estos momentos no estamos en clases. Hablo coquetamente, con sus manos traviesas empezó a emprender un lento viaje acariciando su espalda provocando que la tímida chica ronroneara como una mimada gatita siendo acariciada por su dueño. El sonrió satisfecho por la reacción, se separo de su alumna y chasqueo sus dedos para aparecer el lugar vacio en un hermoso bosque donde habían muchos animales, osos, conejos, topos, aves de muchos colores entre otras criaturas que los rodeaban.

-Discord esto es magnífico. Exclamo deslumbrada por todo.

Fluttershy emocionada por lo que veían sus ojos corrió hacia donde estaban los animales y empezó acariciarlos diciéndoles lo lindo que eran

-Me alegra que te gustara. Dijo para luego sentarse en una pequeña roca. El solo se dispuso a contemplarla. Después de un rato Fluttershy se sentó al lado de Discord y ambos se quedaron contemplando el hermoso bosque.

-Te amo. Confeso la chica en un tono de voz muy bajito pero lo suficientemente audible para que él lo escuchara.

-Yo también lo hago querida. Dijo calmadamente. Fluttershy abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente por lo que había respondido, poso su vista a la de él y comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Por qué lloras querida? Pregunto preocupado al ver lágrimas que salían de sus hermosos orbes.

-No, no has dicho nada malo. Dijo feliz la chica mientras abrazaba rápidamente a su adorado profesor que desde hace tiempo lo amaba en secreto. –Jamás pensé que se fuera a fijar en mí. Dijo débilmente la chica, mirándolo fijamente dejando ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Te he amado desde el primer día que te vi. Confesó el joven profesor que daba historia mientras cogía delicadamente su rostro.

-Yo yo ta. Ella no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que el la callo con un cálido beso, _Esto debe ser un sueño._ Pensó feliz al saber que su adorado profesor correspondía sus sentimientos. Un leve golpeteo que provenía de la puerta llamo la atención de ambos, Discord se separo de la chica, chasqueo sus dedos volviendo su despacho a la normalidad, quito el seguro y ambos estaban separados por un escritorio.

-Adelante. Dijo con su seriedad de siempre. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Celestia ocupada leyendo unos informes.

-Buenos días Discord disculpa mi interrupción pero necesito tu ayuda en el departamento. Dijo calmadamente Celestia la directora de Canterlot High.

-Entendido.

- Y Buenos días Fluttershy. Dijo amablemente la directora Celestia. Discord se levanto y tomo una hoja en blanco para dársela a su alumna.

-Espero verle mañana Señorita para que pueda continuar con sus actividades ''Curriculares''. Dijo Discord con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que le daba un guiño. Fluttershy desvió su mirada hacia otra parte del despacho porque sabía que estaba sonrojada. Los tres salieron del despacho, mientras que Discord y Celestia tomaban otro camino, Fluttershy se quedo parada recordando lo ocurrido anteriormente sacándole una gran sonrisa. Ella concentro su atención a la hoja en blanco de tamaño regular que le había dado su adorado profesor, ella la voltio y de repente empezaron a salir letra por letra dejando ver la hoja de evaluación ya hecha con las preguntas correctas, con su nombre y en la esquina estaba un 100 dentro de un círculo rojo, debajo llevaba algo escrito.

-Felicitaciones querida. Ella al leer esto sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia la cafetería. Encontrando en una mesa a sus amigas hablando amenamente sobre la gran fiesta que habría esta noche.

-¿Cómo te fue cariño? Pregunto rápidamente Rarity.

-Si Fluttershy ¿Cómo te fue? Preguntaron ansiosas las demás.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Exclamo feliz mientras que abrazaba la hoja de evaluación con la respectiva calificación.

Fin.

**N/A: Gracias por leer esta pequeña lectura espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no búsquenme tírenme al rio y quémenlo xD**

**¿****Reviews? **

**Acepto críticas ya que los veo como comentarios constructivos para así fortalecerme un poco más como escritora.**

**Sin más que decir… hasta luego Dulzuras. **


End file.
